Dissolution of Harmony (Alternate)
Dissolution of Harmony '''(fully known as '''Chapter 4: Dissolution of Harmony) is the fourth and penultimate map in the An Alternate Eclipse storyline created by Greedyselfish. It takes place in the utopian city of Praset on the human colony planet of Harmony, where the characters, with the exception of the Unnamed Mercenary, have been staying for nearly three years after the events of The Mortal Conflict. Story During the battle against the Oppositon forces on an Eclipse Military base on the planet Frixion, a mysterious infection within the base causes many of the soldiers to become zombies. "Athena", Alain Bourden, Jack McMack and the Unnamed Mercenary are spared from the infection, but now have to deal with both zombies, Opposition troops and a mysterious unknown cult that has seemingly popped into battle out of nowhere. The four heroes manage to take out as many zombies and an entire fleet of Opposition soldiers before a unit of Eclipse Military soldiers, led by Sgt. Theodore Maxwell, evacuates the four heroes to Athena's home planet of Harmony. On April 9th, 2254, nearly three years later, "Athena" wakes up from bed after dreaming about the events that had happened to her and her comrades in their previous encounters with the undead. She walks up to Alain Bourden, who had been living with "Athena" since they had arrived in her hometown of Praset. He addresses her by her real name and asks her what she was dreaming about, to which she responds with "the same dream she had been having since we got here.". She worries that the dreams might be a sign, but Alain comforts her by telling her that they were just flashbacks and that was all in the past and not the present nor future. They place each of their hands on each other while inspecting their wedding rings from when they got married sometime after arriving on Harmony. They then look out towards the balcony to show the front of their home and the city of Praset, wondering what happened to the Unnamed Mercenary that had disappeared after the events on Frixion. In the city, several groups of people are walking the streets enjoying another day in paradise. Several men dressed in suits and hats are seen, carrying little vials with powder concealed inside of them before releasing them among the citizens of the downtown area. Jack McMack shows up at "Athena" and Alain's home in the outskirts of Praset. They mention that they haven't seen him since the wedding to which he responds by saying he was "busy doing things for Nakamura". To their surprise, they hear alarms going off in the city and wonder what is going on. They each get on motorgliders (a futuristic version of a motorcycle) and head to the city. To their horror, the city is now flooded with zombies, who have been infected by the powdered that had been released. Eclipse Military soldiers and personnel had been deployed to stop the nightmare, but they were outnumbered and became either killed or one with the infected. Alain, "Athena", and Jack McMack team up once more to stop the infected. As they prepare for battle, the Unnamed Mercenary suddenly appears to help them slaughter the undead. While killing zombies inside the city, the group finds a comm station set up by the Eclipse Military inside a skyscraper. They establish a connection and speak to SFC. Theodore Maxwell, requesting fire support and reinforcements. He responds by saying that all military personnel are trying to defend the nearby evac site and are unable to get the remaining civilians off the planet. They are then tasked to activate 5 radars that are set up around the map. The four heroes then head to each of the areas and encounter the armed cultists who are blocking access to the radars. With the cultists killed, the heroes attempt to activate radars, but the radars themselves are barricaded and are unable to be raised. Just then, a large earthquake occurs outside and a huge skyscraper is seen being destroyed. The group go to investigate and find a large underground tunnel where the skyscraper once stood. As they look inside the tunnel, they find a crate with a hastily written message that reads "NO TURNING BACK...". They open the crate to reveal a T-100 Compound Bow with explosive bolts. They use it to destroy the barricades surrounding each of the radars and allow the Eclipse Military to evacuate the remaining civilians. SFC. Maxwell thanks the heroes and informs them that will come back for them shortly. The group continue to slaughter more zombies until they discover that the evac center is now overrun by the cultists, who are setting up a large super-weapon. The group receive another message from SFC. Maxwell that they have only 11 minutes and 11 seconds to clear out the evac site of the cult and to destroy the super-weapon. With the evac site cleared and the super-weapon destroyed, SFC. Maxwell and his unit appear in a huge spacecraft to evacuate the heroes. While Alain, Jack, and the Unnamed Mercenary quickly board the ship, "Athena" stops to look back at whatever is left of her hometown and home planet. Alain runs out to tell her that they need to leave, but she argues with him and claims that she never wants to leave her home again after leaving her home the first time to train in the military on Earth. Alain tells her that once the Human-Alien Conflict is over, they can start a new life on Earth. She reluctantly agrees and joins the rest on board. As they leave the planet, "Athena" can only look back in silence with a small tear dripping from her left eye as her home planet is slowly destroyed by the undead, mankind's greed, and the cult's plan. Characters Playable * "Athena" * Alain Bourden * Jack McMack * Unnamed Mercenary Non-Playable * SFC. Theodore Maxwell Layout TBA. Features TBA. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 * DTn-64 CQC * V-61 * MPX-24 * TXs-6 * Mag-5 * M4X1 * Madrelerorn Scimitar * X-Tex Grenades Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * T-100 * EXSS-48 Super Shotgun Perk Shots * 'Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 pts. * 'Helping Hand '- Revive faster, 500/1500 pts. * 'Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 pts. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 pts. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 pts. * 'Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 pts. Easter Eggs Major: * 'No Turning Back '- The beginning of the end... Minor: * An Easter Egg song called "My Apocalypse" by Metallica can be heard after finding 3 fedoras with dark energy surrounding them scattered throughout the map. * While it cannot be activated during gameplay, the song "A Darkness Coming" by Katatonia can be heard during the opening cutscene. Differences Between The Original TBA. Trivia * The map's style is similar to that of "Gorod Krovi" from Call of Duty: Black Ops III, while also being influenced by the campaign level "Of Their Own Accord..." from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Category:An Alternate Eclipse